Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph)
Turbo, also known as King Candy, is the main antagonist of Disney's 52nd full-length animated feature film Wreck-It Ralph. He was voiced by Alan Tudyk and is inspired by the comedian Ed Wynn. Film Turbo is the former ruler of the arcade racing game Turbo Time. When a newer and fancier arcade racing game called RoadBlasters came in and stole Turbo's thunder, he got so jealous that he abandoned his game and tried to take over the game for himself. However, instead of getting his attention back, he ended up putting both'' Turbo Time'', RoadBlasters ''and (presumably) himself out of order for good. This was a well-known story to all video game characters (including the boss villains) and was used as a warning to what could happen if someone abandons his or her own game - which would later be referred to as "going Turbo". However, it turns out that Turbo survived, disguised himself as a character called King Candy and re-programmed the 1997 arcade racing game ''Sugar Rush to make his new persona the lead character just to get his attention back. King Candy portrays himself as the benevolent lead character in "Sugar Rush", always giving sweets to its people. He is the character with the highest stats, especially in speed, and he is always selected by default. The speedster monarch is specially afraid of a little girl known as "Vanellope von Schweetz" regaining her place as a racer, claiming that she is a glitch. He is adored by the Sugar Rush racers, particularly Taffyta Muttonfudge. When Candy notices that Ralph came to Sugar Rush, he doesn't exactly welcome him to his homeland with open arms and wants to know why Ralph is game-jumping. His cohorts are Sour Bill, his depressed diminutive lackey, and Wynnchel and Duncan, his two donut cop henchmen. Ralph tries to explain he stumbled into Sugar Rush by accident after getting his medal from Hero's Duty and that Vanellope used the medal to buy entry into the race. However, rather than letting Ralph get his medal back, King Candy instead demands his henchmen to send him away. This forces an angry Ralph to escape and strike a deal with Vanellope that she will return his medal back if she wins the race. When none of his cohorts are able to find Ralph and Vanellope, King Candy decides to take action by entering into the game's code room, where he successfully retrieves Ralph's medal. He manages to locate Ralph and returns the medal in exchange for his help. Candy explains that if Vanellope wins the race, she'll be added into the Race Roster, where players can choose her an avatar, and that her glitching will make them think the game's broken and it'll be put out of order and Vanellope will die with it (since her glitching cannot allow to leave the game). With that in mind, Ralph reluctantly smashes Vanellope's kart before returning back to his game in disgrace, which allowed King Candy to finally capture Vanellope and confine her in a dungeon with chains. However, noticing a picture of Vanellope on the side of the game console, Ralph returns back to Sugar Rush and interrogates Sour Bill with this fact. This finally forces Sour Bill to confess that Vanellope was an actual racer and that King Candy messed with her programming by attempting to delete her code, which made her a glitch in the first place. Sour Bill also explains that the only way to cure Vanellope's glitching problem is for her to cross the finish line in the race (regardless of whatever place she is in), which is why Candy was bent on forbidding her from racing in the first place. Realizing now that Candy lied to him, Ralph frees Vanellope and gets his friend Fix-It Felix to repair Vanellope's kart so that she participate in the race. During the climax, as Vanellope is trying to beat Candy in the race, he suddenly tackles Vanellope's kart with his, attempting to run Vanellope off the track. The angered ruler tries to beat her by smashing her with his candy cane, but she manages to grab the cane and transfer her glitch abilities to Candy, causing him to glitch himself and expose him as Turbo in front of Ralph, Felix and the citizens of Sugar Rush. With his true identity discovered, Turbo confesses he reprogrammed Sugar Rush to suit his needs and attempts to kill Vanellope by ramming into a sign, but she glitches herself and her kart away from certain death. Just as Turbo is about to follow suit, he gets eaten by a Cy-Bug that appears on the track. He survives this ordeal as Cy-Bugs become whatever they consume, transforming Turbo into a monstrous Cy-Bug abomination. As Sugar Rush is about to be consumed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs, Ralph initiates a plan to destroy them by wrecking the Mentos stalactites towards the Diet Cola geyser that will set off a light beacon. Just as Ralph is about to finish wrecking the Mentos, Turbo arrives to the scene in his Cy-Bug form, announcing that he has finally become a powerful virtual virus and that he will destroy the entire arcade by taking over any game he wants. As such, Ralph and Turbo engage into a fight, ending with Turbo grabbing Ralph and flying up into the sky, where he intends to force Ralph witnessing a helpless Vanellope about to be killed by several Cy-Bugs. Turbo declares that it's "game over" for Ralph and Vanellope, but Ralph disagrees and he frees himself from Turbo's wrath and makes one final blow at the Diet Cola geyser. As Ralph is about to fall into the Diet Cola lava, Vanellope saves him just in time using her own glitching abilities (which she can now control) and another kart. The lava spews out of the bottle-shaped volcano and attracts all of the Cy-Bugs to their deaths by vaporizing them on contact. Turbo attempts to resist it, but his Cy-Bug programming overwhelms him and he is lured into the beacon, instantly killing him for good. Since Turbo belonged in his previous game, "Turbo Time" (which was out of order for good), and that video game characters are unable to regenerate outside of their own games, he is gone for good. Abilities Besides being a notable racer, his ambitions and envy drove him to learn new things and brew up nefarious plots. He's the only video-game character presumed to have managed to crack the Sugar Rush security code (which was a reference to what's known as the Konami code) and re-program it to become the main character, while leaving Vanellope out. When it comes to physical strength, he is a weakling; but that changed when he was nearly devoured by a Cy-Bug and manages to merge with it, gaining great strength in the process as well as the ability to fly. Gallery Kingcandydisneywir.jpeg|King Candy in his castle. Turbotastic.jpg Tumblr mbf48hU9cH1rghrtao1 1280.jpg|King Candy with Sour Bill Turbo_jealous.png|8-bit Turbo jealous of "RoadBlasters" hogging up all his glory. Screen_shot_2012-11-04_at_11.47.31_AM.png|Turbo gloating on his win much to other 2 unnamed racers' dismay. tumblr_mb3k2jqoAr1qesinx.gif turbo 2 bite.png|Turbo 2 bite Turbo-king-candy-33505100-500-203.gif|King Candy glitching into Turbo Tumblr mg17zcRaAx1qim4fgo4 1280.png|King Candy as a Cy-Bug with his Turbo persona intact. turbodeath.png|King Candy (Turbo)'s death. Turbo king candy.jpg turbo online game.jpg|Turbo in online game turbo concept art.jpg Turbo eaten.gif|King Candy about to be eaten by a Cybug turbo model.png King turbo.png Trivia *King Candy's design resembles the Mad Hatter, a character from another animated film by Disney titled Alice in Wonderland. Category:Egotist Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Monarchs Category:Cheater Category:Weaklings Category:Arrogant Category:Saboteurs Category:Charismatic Category:Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil from the past Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cowards Category:Extravagant Category:Humanoid Category:Brainwashers Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Usurper Category:Hybrids Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Mentally Ill Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Genocidal Category:Envious Category:Game Changer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Oppressors Category:Crackers Category:Gaolers Category:The Heavy Category:Wrathful Category:Fighter Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Destroyers Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Deceased